Spongebob Squarepants: Lights Camera Pants
SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! is a video game released on October 19, 2005 based on the TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. The game is a party game consisting of more than 30 mini games to play. Plot The producer of the superhero show The New Adventures of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy, Gil Hammerstein is filming a special episode in Bikini Bottom and using the locals as actors. All of your favorites are desperate to impress the talent scouts who have created a series of action-packed challenges to test the wannabe stars. Join SpongeBob and his friends as you compete against your friends for 9 different roles, including the coveted supervillain role, the Sneaky Hermit. Features *28 Artwork and 27 Action Figure unlockables each, making for a total of 55 major unlockables. *30 auditions to choose from. *Journey to various Bikini Bottom locations like the Krusty Krab to gain roles in the new episode of The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Mini-Games This is a list of mini-games (referred to as auditions in the game) available in the game: The Krusty Krab *Flippin' Out (2 vs 2 Player) *Order Up (2 vs 2 Player) *The Bouncers (2 vs 2 Player) Goo Lagoon *Inflatable Pants (4 Player) *Weight & Sea (2 vs 2 Player) *Surf Resc-Goo (4 Player) Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Goo-Ladiators (4 Player) *Pedal of Honor (4 Player) *Floor It! (4 Player) The Sand Stadium *Rock Bottom (4 Players) *Jig on the Brig (4 Player) *Beats Me (4 Player) The Chum Bucket *Machine Meltdown (2 vs 2 Player) *Surface Tension (4 Player) *Charge! (4 Player) Jellyfish Fields *Jellyfish Jamboree (4 Player) *Jellyfish Swish (4 Player) *The Tide Piper (2 vs 2 Player) Bikini Bottom Jail *Seahorse Stampede (2 vs 2 Player) *Breakin' Out (4 Player) *Rubble Rabble (2 vs 2 Player) Downtown Bikini Bottom *Blisterin' Barnacles (2 vs 2 Player) *Rope Burn (2 vs 2 Player) *Flingin' & Swingin' (2 vs 2 Player) Bonus Games *Mother of Pearl (4 Player) *Hook, Line, & Cheddar (4 Player) *Tethered & Weathered (2 vs 2 Player) *Loot Scootin' (4 Player) Tiebreaker Games *Rock, Paper, Scissors (2 or 4 Player Tiebreaker) *Two Up (3 Player Tiebreaker) Playable Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene H. Krabs *Sheldon J. Plankton Locations, Hosts, and Roles The game has a variety of locations and hosts, whom judge the players for a specific role. *Krusty Krab, hosted by Bubble Bass, for the waiter role *Goo Lagoon, hosted by Larry the Lobster, for the lookout role *Mrs. Puff's Boating School, hosted by Mrs. Puff, for the police officer role *Sand Stadium, hosted by Squilliam Fancyson, for the maestro role *Chum Bucket, hosted by , for the captive role *Jellyfish Fields, hosted by Kevin C. Cucumber, for the hunter role *Bikini Bottom Jail, hosted by Don the Whale, for the prison guard role *Downtown Bikini Bottom, hosted by Cannonball Jenkins, for the stunt double role Nickelodeon Cross Save Bonuses Bonuses can be unlocked by having save files for Barnyard, Nicktoons Unite!, and Tak: The Great Juju Challenge on a memory card. *Bonus Action Figures of Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda, Tak, Otis, and Jimmy Neutron. *Sound Boards which feature lines from the game said by SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Gary, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Gill Hammerstein. *A slide show of conceptual art. Cast *Tom Kenny - , , French Narrator *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Clancy Brown - Eugene H. Krabs *Doug Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton, Larry the Lobster, Johnny Elaine, Narrator *Dee Bradley Baker - Bubble Bass, Squilliam Fancyson, Kevin C. Cucumber, Don the Whale, Old Man Jenkins *Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff *Jill Talley - *Joe Alaskey - Mermaid Man *Tim Conway - Barnacle Boy * - Man Ray *Charles Nelson Reilly - Dirty Bubble * - Gill Hammerstein Game Boy Advance Version Plot When an episode of the popular series "The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy", is supposed to be filmed in Bikini Bottom and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy do not show up, with the show in danger of being canceled, the show's producer, Gill Hammerstein makes it SpongeBob's job to find Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and gain roles for him and in order for the show to go on. Features *Journey to various stages, winning roles along the way. *Fight Man Ray in ways spoofing off that of Dance Dance Revolution. *Participate in a variety of Mini-Games when you need a break from the Main Game. *Numerous cameo appearances from the SpongeBob SquarePants TV series. *The GBA version of this game is based on Super Mario Bros. 2. PC Version Plot When an episode of the popular series "The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy", is supposed to be filmed in Bikini Bottom and nobody shows up to audition except for one yellow sponge, the show is put on hold. With the show in danger of being cancelled, the show's producer, Gill Hammerstein, makes it SpongeBob's job to collect props and find actors in order for the show to go on. Features *Journey to various locations in Bikini Bottom, locating characters along the way. *Use SpongeBob to perform mini-missions and tasks for other characters in Bikini Bottom, convincing them to be on the TV Show! *Participate in a variety of Mini-Games when you need a break from the Main Game. *Numerous cameo appearances from the SpongeBob SquarePants TV series. *Select cast and props of your movie then watch it. Locations East Bikini Bottom *Shady Shoals Rest Home *Mermalair *Krusty Krab *Fry Cook Museum South Bikini Bottom *Chum Bucket *Kelp Forest *'Dig Site' *Flying Dutchman's Ship *Barg'N-Mart West Bikini Bottom *Mrs. Puff's Boating School *Sandy's Treedome *Tentacle Acres *Reef Cinema North Bikini Bottom *Jellyfish Convention Center *Jellyfish Fields *Goo Lagoon *Weenie Hut Jr's *Prehistoric Bikini Bottom Trivia *The game play aspect and the mini game format were possibly influenced from the famed Mario Party titles. *When SpongeBob goes to the Mermalair, he can be heard saying Bad Word #11. *When SpongeBob wins an audition, one of his phrases is "Go self!" Actually, this phrase is heard on in the pilot episode "Help Wanted." *Some people describe this as a SpongeBob version of Mario Party due to the mini-games. *The game's title is a parody of the phrase "Lights, Camera, ACTION!" *SpongeBob is shown riding a unicycle (1 wheel cycle) but in the console versions of the game when he is an Police Officer he rides an normal cycle, yelling, "I'm Ready! I'm Ready!" instead of his unicycle, but the colors are the same. *This game was also set to be released on the DS and PSP, however they were not released on those systems. They may have been replaced by "The Yellow Avenger," released shortly after this game. *This was released on DS in Korea only. *This is Bubble Bass's second time appearing in a video game, the first time was in Legend of the Lost Spatula. *In the PC version, when SpongeBob has to catch Man-Ray, SpongeBob was unable to catch him. When that happened, he said "He so amazing! I must do something to stop him and convince him to be in the show. Let's see... in episode 17 of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy... AHA! They used the tickle belt on him!" In "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III," when he was talking about the tickle belt, he said that it was from episode 17, a reference to this game. *The camp tent is also seen in "Arrgh!" *The PC version of this game has several similarities to the PC version of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Game. *This is the last SpongeBob game for the Xbox. *In the UK, the cover art is different. *The plot of the PC version has some similarities to "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture". *This marks the only appearance of the Tentacle Acres Cocoa Shop (PC version only). *This game was released on Lux Interior's 59th birthday, two years after Battle for Bikini Bottom was released, and one year after Nicktoons Movin' was released. *This game was released on PC, GameCube, and Game Boy Advance one year after The Complete 2nd Season was released. *This is the only time Don the Whale becomes a prison guard. *The Sneaky Hermit's wedding photo features the Hermit as the bride when the role is given to either SpongeBob, Patrick, or Sandy; and as the groom when it's Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton. *The GBA version's gameplay style would later be reworked for the GBA version of the 2006 game X-Men: The Official Game, which in turn the GBA version was also developed by WayForward Technologies. *In comparison, SpongeBob's movie is different than the others. Reception Generally, as seen by gaming reviews and by the overall opinion of fans, Lights, Camera, Pants was viewed as one of the better SpongeBob-based video games made. Links *Official Site *IGN's Videos for the game *FAQ's for the GC/Xbox/PS2 Versions *FAQ's for the GBA Version *FAQ's for the PC Version Category:Xbox games Category:Video Games Category:Spongebob Squarepants Games Category:Clean Up Category:2005 Video Games Category:THQ games